gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-139 Hambrabi
The RX-139 Hambrabi is a prototype transformable mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime series. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the Gryps Conflict, the Earth Federation Forces and the Titans developed several experimental transformable mobile suits/mobile armors and conducted field tests by placing them into actual combat. One of the more well-known designs was the RX-139 Hambrabi, and it was unique in several respects. Developed with the help of Paptimus Scirocco, the Hambrabi featured a simplified transformation system to make it more suitable for mass production. One of the most visibly unique features were the five mono-eye sensors placed all over its body, enabling the pilot to more easily locate and track targets in both mobile suit and mobile armor modes. Although its generator and thruster output were nothing special, the Hambrabi could engage in high-speed combat for a longer period due to more efficient combustion of its propellant. It was also very maneuverable, and one of the few transforming mobile suits to retain its close combat capabilities even in mobile armor mode, allowing it to use its handheld weapons and forearm-mounted claws regardless of its form. Besides the forearm-mounted claws, the Hambrabi was also armed with a pair of beam rifles, a pair of beam sabers, a tail lance, and can use the RX-110 Gabthley's Fedayeen rifle, as well as the "sea serpent," a wired grappling weapon used to deliver crippling electrical shocks to enemy mobile suits. Despite having excellent production costs and ease of maintenance, only a few Hambrabi units were built as it was discovered that to utilize the machine effectively, its pilot must be highly skilled and have a unique 'combat sense'. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. Power rated at 0.5 MW, one beam saber is stored on each of Hambrabi's forearms, and they can function as beam guns when stored. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*Beam Rifle :Mounted on the Hambrabi's back are a pair of beam rifles, which although vertical by default, can be trained 90 degrees lower in both mobile suit and mobile armor modes. These beam rifles have a power rating of 2.6 MW each. ;*Tail Lance :Functioning as a stabilizer in the mobile armor mode, Hambrabi's "tail" can be used to pierce an enemy unit when used in mobile suit mode. ;*Claw :Close combat weapon mounted on the forearms, they are usable in mobile suit and mobile armor modes, and unfold when used. Also serve as landing gears in mobile armor mode. ;*Fedayeen Rifle :A long and powerful beam rifle used by Hambrabi and RX-110 Gabthley, power rated at 6.6 MW, charged by rechargeable energy cap. It can function as a beam saber, similar to MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle. It could be stored on the main body during mobile armor mode. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle used by the Hizack and Marasai, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac and is power rated at 2.2 MW. ;*Sea Serpent :A handheld, wired grappling weapon that can be used to deliver crippling electrical shocks to enemy mobile suits. Its tip contains verniers that helped in controlling its trajectory. Can be used in unison with other sea serpents to form a net known as 'Spider Web'. History Sometime after Operation Apollo, the Titans began utilizing the RX-139 Hambrabi. Like the RX-110 Gabthley, Paptimus Scirocco was involved in its design. Three prototype units were assigned to Yazan Gable, Dunkel Cooper, and Ramsus Hasa, forming the "Hambrabi Team." Yazan and his wingmen used the Hambrabi to battle the AEUG on multiple occasions, including the AEUG's assault on Kilimanjaro, during which Yazan captured AEUG pilot Reccoa Londe after destroying her MSA-005 Methuss. During the Battle of Gryps, Yazan shot down Katz Kobayashi, destroyed the Irish-class battleship Radish, and fatally injured RX-178 Gundam Mk-II pilot Emma Sheen. However, Yazan and his Hambrabi was defeated by MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan, and was forced to eject to safety. Variants ;*RX-139 Hambrabi Mk-Ib "Vampire" ;*RX-139S Hambrabi S ;*ARZ-139 Non-Brabi Gallery Hambrabi-dw2.jpg|Hambrabi as featured in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Rx-110-feyadeenrifle.jpg|Fedayeen rifle rx-139-seaserpent.jpg|Sea Serpent Nagano.jpeg|Hambrabi and Qubeley: original design works by Mamoru Nagano Mamoru.jpeg|Original design sketches by Mamoru Nagano. From top: Hyakuichi Shiki (unreleased), Nightingale Zeon (unreleased), and Hambrabi RX-139.jpg|Hambrabis as featured in Gundam War card game. From left: Ramsus Hasa unit, Yazan Gable unit, and Dunkel Cooper unit hambrabi.jpg|Hambrabi (from Gundam Perfect File) Gundam Picture (20).jpg|Artwork for 1/144 Original "RX-139 Hambrabi" model release (1985) Hambrabi.jpeg|Hambrabi and Paptimus Scirocco: illustration by Mamoru Nagano Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-139 Hambrabi.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldHambrabi.jpg|1/144 Original "RX-139 Hambrabi" (1985): boxart High Grade Hambrabi.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RX-139 Hambrabi" (2012): boxart RX-138.jpeg|1/100 scratch built RX-139 Hambrabi (MS and MA mode): modeled by Masanobu Oka (Model Graphix) RX-138.jpg|1/100 scratch built RX-139 Hambrabi ECS/AWACS "Hammerhead" (non-canon) as featured in Model Graphix magazine Action Figures MSiA_rx139_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-139 Hambrabi" (2005): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The MA Mode of the Hambrabi resembles a manta ray. *The OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon transforms similarly to the Hambrabi, as does the AMA-953 BABI *The OZ-12SMS Taurus is also of very similar design. References 03y7556746.jpg|Hambrabi: information and specifications from 1/144 Original RX-139 Hambrabi modelling manual ZETA 3.jpeg|Initial design of Z Gundam's mechanics, including Hambrabi (centre right) External links *RX-139 Hambrabi on MAHQ.net *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ティターンズの機動兵器 ja:RX-139 ハンブラビ